Once Upon A Time, Merlin (Series)
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: If you love Merlin and Once Upon a time and Merlin then this fanfan series. This fanfic based on post Merlin series finale mixing with OUAT as the plot is Merlin Searches for the risen Arthur in Storybrooke, as Merlin needs to get Arthur back to raise Camelot and his future child on the way, but Arthur held by Mr.Gold (Rumble) thinks Arthur and Merlin are the key to finding his son
1. Chapter 1

Once a upon time, Merlin

(Post merlin and once a upon time crossover fan fiction series)

Season 1 Episode 1: Rise and live again upon lake Avalon

The boat floating on the lake Avalon carrying the body of the once and future king Arthur Pentagon, his servant and friend merlin never had the courage to set him on fire. While his boat was floating the boat stops as midst appears around it then thunder rumbles then one lightning strike hits the boat causing it to flip over as Arthur body sinks down into the lake then a bright glow shines around Arthur the light causes Arthur eyes to open as his body is lifted up the surface. Arthur grasps for breathe as risen with all his might and strength he swam to shore. After reaching the shore Arthur merely had no strength to stand as the laid he was in and out of consciousness during that time a man came upon him and said,

"Welcome to Storybrooke, king Arthur." And then King Arthur opened eyes closed again,

"Arthur! " Merlin called out after suddenly waken when envision Arthur's rise in the place called "Storybrooke" '

Gaius, enter Merlin to check on him as asked, "Merlin, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Merlin admitted to Gaius what had witness in his dream/vision, "Gaius, I saw Arthur, he rose again, I need to him, his in a place called Storybrooke, need maps I need to search for this place, "Merlin rushing out of bed to finds the maps of lands of Camelot, Gaius, sighed knowing the truth, Merlin excepting to have Gaius help finding the maps but Gaius was just sitting there, and Merlin grew agitated as he yelled,

"Gaius, Come on, I know you are an old man, but I need to find these maps, or better yet tell me where are they?"

"Merlin," Gaius sighed hating to be bearer of bad news, "You won't find this Storybrooke on the maps of Camelot."

"Why not?" Merlin stopping his search, Gaius informs him, "Because Storybrooke, doesn't exist in this time or this world."

"I don't understand, Gaius."

Gaius was trying to make Merlin understand the best way he knew how by telling him, "I will show you,"

Just as Gaius was about show the truth about this place called "Storybrooke." When they were interrupted by Sir Leon one of the knights of Camelot and protector of Queen Gwen rushed through the doors as yelled, "The Queen needs medical attention, she has fainted and gotten sick Gaius and Merlin come follow me."

Queen Gwen laying on her bed slowly is waken by the warmth of water on head from damp washcloth, she open her eyes to see Sir Leon, Gaius and Merlin conversing when she sighed,

"What is matter with me gentlemen that you can't not include me in the conversation."

Merlin, Gaius and Leon surrounded her giving words of comfort and that nothing is matter at all that she fine and healthy as they put smiles on their faces, Gwen asked again, "You men are not fooling me I know there more to me fainting then you think, now tell me the truth."

Gaius asked but he wanted to know for certain, "My lady, when was the last time you had the curse of eve. (Ladies of time the month)"

Gwen I thought long are hard but she couldn't remember, so she said, "To be honest Gaius, I have the faintest clue, why do you ask me of this, Merlin, Leon, tell me what is going on with me," Gwen panicking thinking the absolute worst, Merlin seen of how stressed she was getting he went beside her guiding her to stay calm by saying by mistake,

"Gwen, you must not stress, for it is not good for the baby."

Gwen squealed, "What did you just say?"

Sir Leon did what King Arthur would if Merlin would open his big fat mouth so Sir Leon slap him on the back of head as merlin said

"Ow,"

Gaius, Leon and Gwen chuckled

"What is so funny?" Merlin asked,

"Just doing what the late King Arthur would do, Merlin." Leon told Merlin

Merlin smirked as Leon was right; Gwen cleared her throat to stop as she asked Gaius and Leon to leave her and Merlin to talk alone for a moment. Merlin and Gwen were left alone; Gwen reached for Merlin's hand as she told him,

"I wish Arthur was here, but I think he would might just take you aside, have one those talks you always do, then he would asked you to be the Godfather of this child, that is what I am doing now asking you to be this child's Godfather,"

"Gwen, I am honoring…" Merlin wanted to say more but Gwen stop as she told him

"No, Merlin the honor is mine, my child needs know who is father is and you were his best friend, please Merlin just say yes."

Merlin sighed "Gwen, again I am honor to be this child's godfather, and to tell him or her everything he needs to about Arthur, but I can't do that…"

Gwen confused, "What, why Merlin, this is Arthur's child, Arthur would be would rolling in grave if hear you say that,"

"Gwen, Arthur is not dead he is alive I saw him, he is lost I need to find him."

Gwen turn her away from Merlin as she inform his, "Merlin, I let you get way the many things but I will not let say such things are not true, Merlin Arthur is dead Gaius and Leon told me so. Are you saying that they are lying?"

Merlin reply "I am saying, they don't know the truth,"

Gwen asked "Then what is the truth."

"The truth is my destiny is to protect Arthur, I am one the last dragon lord, I am a sorcerer, I have magic, I can see and do thing no other man I can and only these to protect Camelot, you, Gaius, the knights, and especially Arthur."

Gwen stunned, "You have magic, who knew of this?"

"Gaius, Lancelot, and Arthur did when he left this world." Merlin admitted

"Arthur knew, you told him, what did say?" Gwen curious to know.

Merlin fulfilled her curious by telling her, "Well at first, he hated but at the end he understood?"

Gwen asked one more question, "I see, and you think your magic can bring Arthur back to us." As she touched her stomach where her child lay inside of her.

"Yes, I think it can, I will risk my life trying to do so." Merlin told her

Gwen sighed, "Every well, bring Gaius and Leon I will make Leon to the Godfather till you return from your journey, Merlin ."

Merlin smiled grabbed back Gwen's hand kissed it as he said, "Thank you, my lady Gwen."

He left to bring back Leon and Gaius, she informs them,

"Sir Leon, come forward, " Leon did so as kneel before her she grabbed his eyes looked into his eyes and asked "Leon, you are great knight and protector of Camelot, and since sadly Merlin has journey to go, to find our risen, " Gaius looked at Merlin frustrated concern but Merlin was no mood for such a gaze as he turned away but looked at Gwen and Leon as Gwen continued to speak,

" I want to be this Baby Godfather till Merlin return, do you accept?"

Sir Leon kissed her hand and reply with conviction, "I would be honor my fair lady Gwen."

Gwenn said, "Good, now all of you leave me be, as I need to collect my thoughts."

Gaius, Leon, and Merlin Gwen alone to her thoughts, as lay on her stroking her stomach, while look at the ring of king Arthur wedding ring closed her eyes praying that wherever her husband and her king is that is safe and protect and that Merlin can bring him home so he can raised this kingdom and his child.

Back in Storybrooke, he was trying revive King Arthur back to help, as he had something his since his wasn't wake up yet needed his memories and dreams to see what has been came to pass, he got a dream catcher, this dream catcher can not only catch dreams but extract memories as well. All Mr. Gold had to was stroke the feather below on the dream catcher caresses from bottom to top his body, surprisingly Arthur didn't feel thing, the Dream catcher began to glow, but it was all jumbled, Mr. Gold couldn't anything out. Mr. Gold try to focus one thing his son he need to find, and finally the glow faded away, Mr. Gold screamed

"No," throw the dream catcher away from him but what he didn't know he almost threw at the love of his life Belle, concerned she asked as she picked up the dreaming catcher, "May I ask why you are using this dream catcher for?"

Mr. Gold went towards Belle, greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as he answered, "I was helping him," he clear his path as she saw a helpless man lying on the bed. She rushed towards him concerned about a total stranger that is why Mr. Gold has capture his heart she is so caring she demanding to know, "What is wrong with, where did you find him?"

"He found me, in the woods by the lake but wanted to honest with you Belle, I brought here with magic, "

"Magic," Belle stood to face Mr. Gold, "But I thought you promise not use magic to only find your son."

Mr. Gold inform her, "That is just it that why I brought this man here, he is every powerful man he is king Arthur and him and his friend that coming soon will help me find my son."

"Who is this man's friend?"

He smirked and said, "This king's friend, is the most powerful sorcerer more powerful than and me, Regina and Cora combine, that's man name is Merlin."

_That is the end of episode one I hope you enjoyed the next episode will post within two weeks from now If you like please favorite or follow me and let me know what you think about my fanfic series by comment or if had any ideas or suggestions leave comment._


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time, Merlin

Series 1 Episode 2: The Time Where Magic and Legends Meet.

In Camelot after conversing with Gwen and finding out was with Arthur's child, Gaius and Merlin return to their sleeping quarters Merlin slammed to the door before shortly after Gaius slam door closed and screamed,

"Merlin, What did you do? What did you tell Gwen?"

Merlin confessed to him, "I told her the truth, she knows everything about me, and Arthur rise."

Gaius screamed, "Why did you do that, you know she could chop your head off."

"Gwen, you never did that, and she didn't do that, she understood, because I told her Arthur understood, during his …." Merlin didn't say "his final words," because he want to ring true as it wasn't true not anymore so skip on to saying, "and I promise I would give my life in finding Arthur and bringing him back home to see the birth his child and to raise that child and his kingdom. Now Gaius please tell me where Arthur is."

Gaius sighed, got the book on the table the book, he was planned on giving before they were interrupted he handed Merlin the book and said, "This is place called, Storybrooke was formally known as the Enchanted Forrest, a place where magic is not forbidden but embrace, where fairytale people exist in another world and time." Merlin listen as the book was well illustrated with the history of this place where Arthur's was held, the only curious thing he wanted to know from Gaius

Merlin asked, "Where did you get book from?"

Gaius inform him as he sat by the side of Merlin on his bed, "I met a man named, Rumble, he is man of my different names, a man who I come to know learning some the dark arts, before working for king Uther, and Arthur."

Merlin added, "So this man, made start doing magic? What happen?"

"He consume with hate, sadness, revenge, wanted to find something he lost or he taken from him, he was the male version of Morgana and I didn't want to be any part so, I asked to stop I try to persuade him that if stop with the dark magic would try to help find his son, but he said, Magic was only power he had to find his son, then he disappear and I found this book in his hut "

"I see Gaius, I will try my best protect myself or maybe I can try to get through him. Now tell me more about this place."

"Alright, this place still exists but Rumble he and this evil queen cast a curse on the forest send them to a time and world that magic doesn't until only the savor, a product of true arises and breaks the spell then magic and legend can rise again, and I think Rumble arose Arthur back to his world to find his to get you to come to him to help him find him."

"That is what I will go do, how I get there Gaius." Merlin asked

Gaius sighed before answering Merlin's question, "Before I tell you, Merlin, you must know if you're magic to this land that magic will come with consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Merlin asked

Gaius reply, "The kind of consequences, you will not be to control, time passing faster in our world, while you might in their world for about a month or so. "

"Then I will try to not stay long, but I need to go, will accept any consequence as long it brings Arthur back."

Gaius sighed as he left Merlin's side went to lock cupboard to unlock a small leather sack he went back to Merlin standing in front of him Gaius poured out four magic beans that glowed blue by the time the beans reached Merlin's hand and Gaius told him, "You must go back to the lake Avalon throw the bean into the lake which the bean will open a portal to Storybrooke, but Merlin I caution you to use these beans wisely each beans takes in and back between here and Storybrooke."

Then Merlin stood as said, "I will do so Gaius, but I must go now. I can't wait any longer." He hugged Gaius as he whisper "Thank you, Gaius, for everything." Gaius reply, "Your welcome" patting him on the back then Merlin said, "Take care of Gwen and the baby, for me and Arthur, I will be back with him as soon as I can" Gaius promised he would do so, then have gave the sack to Merlin to keep the beans safe. Within 20 minutes later Merlin rode off with his horse to go back to the lake of Avalon and head to place called Storybrooke to bring back his friend home to his rightful place as a father and king.

Back in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold check on King Arthur to give him a cold wet cloth to cold down his sweats that is suffering from he has not yet waken since his was found by the lake, he looked at his watch knowing that soon King Arthur his friend and one the best world rounded sorcerers to come for him but he need help to get Merlin on his side to find his to be with again, but how hoping to discuss it with Belle when she returns from the market and pharmacy to help take care of their sick guest.

While Mr. Gold attended to Arthur he heard the doorbell chimed and he the voice of the young adventurous little Henry as he enter calling him out, to cover his track he hid Arthur cover his body head to toe with a blanket, Mr. Gold attended to the little Henry as said

"Calm down, my little Henry what is the matter?"

"Emma is lying to me she is hiding something from me and I know you know everything so tell me."

"Don't you think should talk to her about this and not me." Mr. Gold told me

Henry inform him , "I keep asking her how she survived the wrath of Cora and Hook, but she keeps changing the subject, and can't take it please tell I hate secrets, I am not a baby and I can handle things, I am the grandson of the bravest prince in this world so tell me Mr. Gold"

"Listen, Henry, Emma should be telling what happen to her with Cora and Hook when is ready to, but I am willing to persuade to you quicker if you do me a favor."

Henry interested but concerned as he asked Mr. Gold, "What kind of favor?"

"I have a friend that is coming in new to town, and he needs a proper welcome from a friendly face like you. What do you say do you have a deal?" as he held out his hand for Henry to shake"

"Deal" as Henry accepted his deal by shaking his hand he asked, "Do I need to go the border line to wait for your friend, what is his name."

Mr. Gold chuckled, "He is not coming by crossing the border but through the use of magic he will arise from the water of the enchantment lake."

Henry faced lite up with curiosity was now even more eager to meet Mr. Gold's friend as asked, "What is his name?"

Mr. Gold lean in to whisper the name into his ear, his friends name "Merlin"

After nearly a two day journey facing the lake where he thought everything was lost a month as he watched his king, his friend float away which seem like forever as he faded away into the distant. The image of that day made him more ready to pour out of the sack one the magic blue bean glowing even brighter than before he hold it the first time, before throwing the bean he closed his eyes grasping tightly praying the next time he would open his eyes he would see his friend again. Then Merlin walking into the lake tosses the bean into the water. Merlin heard rumbles saw the lake spinning into a whirlpool as the whirlpool was glowing flashing strikes of light that when he knew was time to jump in the whirlpool as Merlin was spin around whooshing the whirlpool while closing his eyes flashes of light appearing to flashing memories of Arthur and him during times of joy, sadness, war, and comfort.

Henry scared but anxious decided to be on the safe side to take Emma with him to find Mr. Gold's friend Merlin but Henry knew how Emma would react by trying to help Mr. Gold so he disguised this adventure as just simple summer exploration to the lake,

Emma complaining and wondered, "Explain to me why do to go hiking in the woods just to go for a swim."

"Come on Emma, stop complaining, it is summer, it better than sitting at home watching all day, I am boy who loves adventure."

Emma giggled but agreed and couldn't argue with that, so she keep following to the lake, after 10 minutes of hiking Henry made to the shore of the Lake Emma was behind and Henry was confuse no magic, and no merlin, then realize Merlin was late, great so had to stall Emma he wanted to find Merlin, so Henry hid while Emma caught up when Emma made it to the shore, Emma couldn't find Henry screamed for him but no answer she looked around kept calling still no answer, then she felt a rumble then the sky turn grey fog started to arise and cover around the lake, Emma only had one care that Henry she screamed for Henry witnessing the changes scared he ran towards into an embrace the rumbles of the ground, the blustering winds, thunder and lighting and fog, Henry and Emma looking at the lake shocked and amazed to see a rising whirlpool from the lake, Henry and Emma this no ordinary storm this was magic of nature at work. Then all the sudden a bright light surrounded the whirlpool. A light so bright it that Emma and Henry close their eyes till they heard a thud, they open their eyes, everything was the same before the rising whirlpool arrive but then turn to away from the and look at each share a hug thanking God that they were alive, but then Henry was a man lying on the from the description Mr. Gold have about Merlin he had arrive but he was not consciousness was alarmed pulled away from Emma's hug as Henry ran towards him Henry pleaded Emma,

"Emma, help him, he needs CPR."

"Alright, Henry calm down. I will try to save him."

Emma turn him over as he was facing down, she looked for a pulse no sign of one.

Emma sighed, and started to do CPR, she did chest compressions when tilt his head open his mouth and she lean toward his press her mouth up against hers breathing air into his mouth to make him breathe again

Then the next thing Merlin knew that was happening in the whirlpool stop everything as it was quiet. Until he cough out the water that was in his mouth with still closed he heard voices say,

Voice of a little boy (Henry), "You did it, Emma, you save his life."

"Hey, I did, but we did for him to open his eyes first." A voice of a woman (Emma) as she started to talk to him, "Excuse, sir, wake up, if you can hear me open your eyes, "

Merlin slowly open his eyes, as he was the most beautiful woman with golden blonde hair, and most sparkling glowing eyes, he was memorized by his beauty he couldn't speak until she asked,

"Can you tell us your name, I am Emma, the sheriff of Storybrooke, "and then Henry jumped in beside Emma and added with a smile, "I am Henry, the sheriff's son."

He coughs again and said, "I'm Merlin, I need your help, I need to find King Arthur of Camelot."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Time, Merlin

S1E3: Good things will happen to those who wait.

Merlin covered up by towel Henry gave him he walked behind Emma who was turning her head every once and a while to check on him and her son Henry who was right beside him amazed by him he couldn't help but asked, "So you are born with magic right?"

"Yes, I was born with Magic."

Henry curious asked, "When did you know that you had this power."

"When I was 10 years old each year my powers grew more intense but I was able to control it."

"How?" Henry asked, Merlin reply, "My heart my love for the people around me?"

A light bulb flashed in his brain as he realized, "I get that is how you are determine whether you are good or bad "

Merlin smirked at Henry surprised at his intelligence for a young boy like himself then he told Henry," Exactly, now may I asked you a few questions."

"Sure? Go ahead."

"Alright, here are you and your mother taking me?"

Henry sighed as he answered, "Well, it all depends whether she trusts you or not. If she trusts you she will take to our house you'll meet my grandparents, they will care of you and then you will have gracious to them and tell them why you are here."

Merlin asked then, "What if she doesn't trust me."

"Emma, will lock you up, throw away the key until you tell her why you are here." Henry informed him

"Do you think she trusts me?" Merlin wondering

Henry thought for a moment or two, and told Merlin, "Hmm, let me see here," then he called out Emma as loud as he could Emma turned around yelled back Henry's name while walking backwards but Emma didn't notice poking out branch behind but Merlin being so observant saw it. Emma tripped was so about stumble her head on a rock but Merlin was not going to let that happen as mumble slow moving spell he stared at Emma then his glow and a instance Emma felt her body moving slow, then next thing she notice was her landing softly into Merlin's arms. Emma looking into Merlin's eyes, and something was spark didn't have a clue as why but she trusted him but there more to it she felt she knew him even she didn't. Merlin looked into Emma's eyes once more then rushed of memories came to light of how he had feelings for Freya. Thinking of Freya he mumbles her name, and Emma asked,

"What did do you say?"

Merlin shook it off as he said, "Nothing," he lifted Emma back up on her feet both of them straighten themselves up and Henry was squealing to both Emma and Merlin, "That was awesome you guys," Henry tugging on Merlin, he pleaded, "Merlin can you do that to me."

Merlin said, "I don't think so, magic sometime is not use for fun."

Henry said in a complaining tone, "Alright, fine." Henry asked, "Are you okay, Emma" She smiled, looked Merlin and said, "Yes. I am fine, kiddo, thanks to our new friend Merlin," then said to Merlin, "Thanks Merlin."

"You're Welcome, Emma"

Emma then said, "Let's go, we got to get this guy nice and dry, and later we trying to find your friend."

Emma kept walking as Merlin just watched her, Henry tugged Merlin and as Merlin lean down Henry whisper, "Now she trusts you." Henry runs off as Merlin follows.

Back in Camelot, it has been almost a month since Merlin left to go to Storybrooke, even though Merlin's journey was starting off right things over at Camelot are about to worsen as a deadly disease smothers the kingdom is sucked in quarantine, Gaius despite his concerns for Merlin why has not return this is price that comes with magic. This deadly disease was spreading faster, killing more innocent lives then he could save all he need knew could save everyone but he knew he worst came down to it he have to whatever it took to save the kingdom. He need to find a cure, and soon before it plagued him, the knights and the queen.

In Storybrooke, Arthur hasn't yet awoken, but inner part was trying to pull himself out the darkness he is in, as everything is black and dark in mind, but strangely he was hanging as was hearing a female voice that wasn't Gwen but a young woman maybe an angel telling him,

"Don't worry, everything will be right, once you awaken, You have to be strong, you have something to fight for to hang on to, please, you are need this world Arthur, you are legend, you are a king, and that king must rise. "

Bella sighed, as she cooling him off with a cool wet towel as how was suffering from a fever, not sure why he awaken, maybe she was under spell maybe the thing will awaken him is true love's kiss. Mr. Gold enter with a cup of tea, for Bella, she has been with him taking of Arthur for the past two hours, wondering about the king's status he asked,

"How he is?" as he handed the cup of tea

After taking a sip of her she sighed, "Well, he normal, till now he has started to get fever, it is strange."

"Maybe he still physically link to his kingdom after all he is the king, they must have yellow fever over at Camelot."

Bella concerned, "Rumple, we must save him, yellow fever will kill him, what we going to do?"

Rumple consoles a panic Bella, "Don't worry, my dearie, Arthur will be fine, he is friend will come to save him."

"But Rumple, where is he at, if is such a friend, why isn't here?"

Rumple hugs Bella, and mumbles, "Good things will happen to those who wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time, Merlin S1 E4- The plan where two friends reunite

In Mr. Gold's pawn and jewelry shop Arthur, still suffering from fever and cold shakes still has yet to be waken but yet is a slumber as he starts to dream, he dream were cloudy and bright as the clouds and bright begin to fade away as he was in his throne room in his castle at Camelot at first he was alone the room empty as he felt the cold in the air, till the someone touched him by the shoulder making him turning around to see it was his wife and Queen of Camelot, Gwen, smiling at him with tears of joy in her eyes not able to speak but only to wrap him in her arms, Arthur felt warm and clam that everything was going to be alright again, then he a another voice that young and unfamiliar voice calling him. Gwen, parted away from Arthur's arms as she told him,

"Arthur wants to meet your son,"

Arthur with tears as Gwen moved away for Arthur to see his dark hair and hazel brown eyes. He could believe he tried to get closer to him but with every step Arthur took toward his son would take a step back Arthur pleaded,

"Come forward to me son."

Then he said words that will forever haunt Arthur, "You are not my father."

Then the everything turned black his son disappear, he turn to rush to Gwen as she was slowly fading he wanting to touch her, just as he about to grasp for Gwen's hand his hand went right through hers, Gwen was able to say three words, before fading away, "I love you." And then she was gone Arthur scream Gwen and everything went black, you thinking after a dream like that Arthur would wake up scream as much as Arthur wanted to do so he didn't have the strength to, still stunned by silence and unconsciousness Arthur was strong in spirit to pray that someone would save and take him home to Gwen and his future son.

At Emma's apartment Henry poked his head in called out to check if Charming and Snow were home; when he called he got no answer. So Henry knew the coast is clear so he opened the door wide open to let Merlin and Emma in as Henry greeted Merlin in by saying,

"Welcome to Emma and I home sweet home."

Merlin informed Henry, "It is not as big as the Castle in Camelot,"

Henry eagerly says, "Wow, a castle, Emma, we got to go and check this Camelot out, I bet it is awesome place."

Emma told Henry, "Calm your horses' kid, Camelot is long ways from here, right Merlin."

Merlin told her, "That is right, Emma, but it is a nice place, thank you Henry, "then he turned Emma told her, "Thank you, Emma, I appreciate your kindness."

"You're welcome, but don't too comfortable, okay, we need to warm clothes first, I will raid Charming closet and we'll figure out a plan to find your friend."

While Emma was raiding Charming's closet Merlin said, "Sounds like a great start, I hope Arthur is in Good hands."

Henry pats him on the back, "He will be fine, Merlin, he has got you, by the way your friend, King Arthur, does he know you have magic?"

"Yes, he does." Merlin told him, Emma was listening inventively to Henry and Merlin confession as she has yet to tell Henry that she possesses magic within her while she was being attacked by Hook and Cora. She wants to tell him but how can she tell what she can clue what can of magic she has and if Henry has it as well. Trying her best not to lose it she keep her cool and looks through the closet for clothes for Merlin while she listens to Henry and Merlin talk.

"But Read up on king Arthur I read him and his hated magic, how he did accept it I mean that must have been hard to do."

"Henry, it needs to be done, but in the end Arthur accepts me for who and what I am, a sorcerer who would do anything in his power to protect the people he loves and cares about. I am sure if you or someone you who had magic would accept them just like you and mother has, I am grateful to know the both of you."

"Wow that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me and my mom," then Henry hugs him and tells him, "I got to go and write about you and King Arthur in my journal, I don't to ever forget you."

While Henry rushed off, to write in his journal Emma found a nice dark brown flannel shirt, dark blue jeans and boots, she handed the clothes to Merlin again they touched hands and but the embrace was short lived as she pulled away but for some strange reason started to giggle as Merlin was curious to know why so he asked

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing except for what your look is missing."

"A cowboy hat, "

At first Merlin didn't but when Emma laughed he felt the urge to laugh with her, then she left to let Merlin. As Emma shut the door, and clear up her giggles she sighed realizing she can't have feeling for the new guy he wasn't staying she wasn't going to set herself up for heartache again that she had to lock it up not just for her but for Henry too.

On other side of town by the wishing well Belle and Rumple were enjoying a peaceful day out as it was spring and the flowers were blooming wonderfully. While walking Rumple and Belle reached the view of this amazing waterfall cuddling up against each other, Rumple turned Belle facing him realize this was the prefect to do what he want since she return to Castle to with him and they share their first kiss ever since that day he regretted pushing her but since they found each other he does everything could to make up for the pain he has caused. As he looked at the light shining across her face with that smile on her face he needed to tell her how he felt about her,

"I love you, Belle."

"Why, Rumple, I don't think you ever say those words to me, but I love you too,"

"You change my life, since the first time I met, and I regret the time the time I have hurt you the past."

Belle informed, "Don't dwell from the sins of your past, Rumple, you are indeed a changed man and I am so proud of you" she lean to kiss him softly on the lips as they were kissing he was about get down on one knee and ask for her hand till Rumple felt the something was wrong in midst of his new guest.

Back at Mr. Gold's rumple pawn shop after days lying lifeless suffering cold sweats, and fever and nightmares Arthur he need to wake from this dark pit and stand strong in order to get to the people he loved, then suddenly Arthur was finally able to open his eyes as grasp for breathe of life.

Merlin was in Snow and Charming's bedroom in the midst of getting dress into new clothes, while Merlin was getting dressed Emma went towards Henry to talk with him she concern of telling him about her new magic, She saw that he writing in his journal asked,

"What are you writing about, kiddo."

"Writing every single detail about we met Merlin, don't want to forget him, isn't he amazing, Emma."

"Yeah is one of kind, but you known that is not saying no right, once he finds his friend he has to end up going home."

Henry sighed knowing that but he still wanted Merlin to stay. "I know, but wouldn't be cool if he could teach some magic."

Emma asked, "Why would want to learn magic, you said for yourself magic comes with a price."

"I know, I want the magic where the magic can be used for good, to protect yourself, you and Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming, besides I have a feeling that some kind of magic is in me, I don't that feeling too, I mean after your kiss save my life."

Emma sighed her song had point she sighed, as she decided to tell the truth, but before letting a word out Emma and Henry were surprised of the Entrance of Snow white and Prince Charming .

Snow Squealed, "Home Sweet Home"

Henry got to greet his grandpa and grandma by hugging them, and he asked, "How was your camping trip, "

Charming responded, "Fine, went canoeing, and had picnics."

Snow added, "It was very relaxing and peaceful," Snow yawned "So peaceful in fact I need a nap,"

Snow heading, Emma realizing Merlin hasn't come out Charming and Snow's room, Emma trying to stop but she was already up the steps, Snow opened the door, she Shrieked in embarrassment, to find a man face his backside, putting on her husband's boxers,, Merlin was in the middle in putting on Charming's boxers till he her a woman's Shrieked he turned but he blindsided and knocked out by man punching him face down on the floor, After charming sock it to this man flashing his wife, he to keep doing so but Emma, stopped him went to his side, as

Charming said, "Do know this man?"

"Yes, his name is Merlin and he needs our help?"

After Arthur's haunting nightmare inner of part of him was battling to pull himself up from out the dark and into the light, needs to wake up and return to his life as king, husband and father, he wasn't going to lose this time was going to win , trying to think of things that matter in his life

Merlin later regain consciousness Merlin got finished dressing Henry was writing his journal about finding a new friend in Merlin while looking at the mirror, Emma was looking at him smirking on how great he look but she find his old patch of clothes interesting, Merlin glance at Emma through the mirror and smiled back at her, then their glance was broken after Charming asked,

"So Merlin who this friend that you are trying to look for?"

"He is the once and future king of Camelot, he dress as a knight with the symbol of a lion on his robe,"

"Henry looked to see a man fitting the description Merlin was describing Henry saw this stumbling onto the ground he screamed,

"Merlin, I have found Arthur he is on the street he looks pretty bad hurry."

Merlin rushed downstairs, the rest of the royal family follow him down to help Merlin and Arthur, but Merlin was the first one before reaching the road he stop to find his friend Arthur lying on the ground, Merlin the screamed Arthur's name. Hearing Merlin's voice, Arthur mustered the strength to lift his head to look up to see his friend Merlin standing right in front of him then yelled his usually called but this time which much more louder as he yelled,

"MERLIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Time, Merlin

Season 1 Episode 5: Plague of Disease and Memories

Merlin, along with Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming were at Storybrooke hospital waiting on the diagnosis of Arthur's condition, Merlin was not let in to Arthur except see him through a class window lying in a hospital bed unconscious with cold shakes and high fever, Merlin just hated feeling helpless he was angry and frustrate he knew with this magic powers can saved Arthur and rescue him from his sickness, just starring Arthur lifeless hardly no strength left it was hard to see Arthur like this he couldn't stand it so he walked away from the class went to take a seat in the waiting room, and Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming were conversing amongst themselves when Emma glance to see Merlin in the waiting room his hands covering his face. Merlin was plague by finding Arthur, Screaming for him on the gravel road. He rushes to him, as soon he called his named, he grab a hold of him, as was still weak, Arthur was speechless but his were open to see that he wasn't dreaming it was Merlin he look at him top to bottom with a bewilder look on his face, as Arthur wasn't saying anything he want to know what was thinking so he asked,

"Arthur, what is it?"

Taking in long breathes he pulled on to Merlin, and said, "What on earth are you wearing."

Merlin chuckled as along with Arthur, but the short lived chuckles turned into terrible coughs then his eyes started to close started to lose consciousness, Merlin now pleading to come back to him, to not give up now; he screamed

"Arthur, come back, we need to come back, and please I need you. Don't die on me again, don't die on me again"

While reliving the haunting moment, Merlin still keeps screaming "Don't die on me again." But he is snapped back to reality with the embrace of Emma by his side telling him, to calm down, that Arthur is here in the hospital, and that Dr. Whale should have results for them soon. Emma patted him on the back, Henry, and then come by with two cups of Hot Coco. One for him and one for Merlin, Henry, handed him the cup of coco, as he said,

"I am sure, King Arthur, will be okay, after I read the legends about him, being strong, and brave. He will make it."

Taking the coco, and sip of it, Merlin reply, "Thanks, Henry, sweet of you to say, and you are Arthur is indeed a legend."

"Well don't sell yourself short there, Merlin, you are legend too, from what I heard when I was a kid, I mean you are one the most powerful sorcerers, I can't you go in and with a touch your hand and save him." Henry added

Emma sighed, "It is not the simple, Henry."

"Actually, Emma he is right, with one single one, I can heal him, I can save him, but this place wouldn't let me even touch him. Why is that Emma! I have to get in there, I am not going stand here any longer."

Merlin rushed out of his chair was about enter into Arthur's room, Emma tries to stop him, but Dr. Whale gets to him first, grabbing his arm, "You are not going in there."

"And why not, "

"Because your friend has Typhus, highly deadly disease." Dr. Whale said

Merlin informed, "I don't care how contagious it is, and I can save him."

"Are you a doctor, "

Merlin hated to be dishonest, but he had no choice to say no, till Henry jump in and said, "Yes, he is this Doctor Merlin, he is the guy's personal doctor."

Dr. Whale said, "Really, had no idea, well, then Dr. Merlin tell how did you patient get 1000 years old disease."

"I am not sure, but if you let me in to see him I am sure to find out and tell you."

"Alright, let's get you scrub in with proper gear, you have a few minutes with him, don't want to risk of spreading, understood."

"Understood," he fellows Dr. Whale, as he turns to wink at Henry mouthing thank you. Henry looks at Emma shaking her head and informs him, "Let's go kid, I think we to have a chat about honesty."

Back in Camelot in has 3 months, the disease has spread and now Gaius has to make the ultimate sacrifice to save, the kingdom, and the queen, and to ensure that Merlin returns with Arthur to a strong kingdom they he left it. He had to succumb to his magic, do a healing and protection spell that requires sacrifice of pure life, and power, and he no other choice, so he prepare the spell in the lake of Avalon where there is good source of healing attributes, but what Gaius didn't he was being followed by Sir Leon, in the order of the Queen Gwen, not want to be seen, he watch Gaius perform the spell, he notice spreading out a flag of Camelot onto the lake, putting laics around the around the flag while he circle it chanting the spelling repeated at first slowly then faster and faster, then Leon was amazed to witness something magical happen to the flag, as light started arise from the lake

Back in Mr. Gold's Shop Rumple return concerned knowing that something was missing has felt it before he was going to propose to Belle, He immediately look in the back and found King Arthur gone, and he was angry and frustrate how a man in Arthur's condition can escape, trying not to lose his temper, Belle, enter to find the sick man gone, shocked, she wondered out loud.

"Rumple, I think I know where he is."

"Where,"

"Hospital, do you think you have clearance to see him."

Rumple smirked, as he thought "I don't think we will have a problem with that."

"Then let's go, and see what is diagnosis is."

Belle rushing to go and see Arthur, Rumple stopped her by grabbing her arm gentle as he said, "Wait, my Belle, I apologize for ruining our romantic moment.

"It is okay; you had a very good reason to but Rumple we need to go."

"Just give me one moment, there is something important I need to give you and ask you."

"Okay, "

Rumple didn't waste any more time, he has practice his for months, and he got down one knee, and Belle, was slowly come to learn what Rumple was about to ask, once he started to get out a box, then he began to tell her, " Belle, you are the love my life, and I want to spend the rest of my showing you how wrong I have been losing you so many times, you make into the man I am supposed to be for my son to look up to. And I hope that you say, yes, and become my wife."

Belle cried tears of Joy as she was speechless till she couldn't contain her joy any longer, and said only one word, "YES!"

Rumple smiled, did the honor in place the ring on Belle's finger, as they touched hands she knelt down with Rumple share embrace and sealed their reunion, with a kiss. And as they parted lips, they left, to go the hospital to find Arthur.

In Storybrooke hospital Merlin fully covered and protected in gear to prevented spreading of Typhus he was able to enter Arthur room, it was even more harder now seeing him closer than from a distance him in so much pain he no longer bear it, he need to do something now that the chance to do so. So he looked around, to see if anyone was watching he took off his gloves, he placed his hand over Arthur's forehead, before doing a healing spell, he lean into Arthur's ear, and told him,

"Arthur, it is me, Merlin, if you can hear me, I am here to make you better, be stronger, and take you home, but I need you to believe in me for the magic to work, so please trust me now, and believe in me my friend."

As the light was shining and rising in the lake, Gaius yelled,

"Light and life of mother of earth, I called on your works of the magic of healing, as I seek myself of a sacrifice,"

Leon screamed, "No! Gaius!" has he arisen from the woods to stop Gaius from sacrificing himself.

"No, Gaius, I can't let you sacrifice yourself."

"Leon, this must be done, I can't find a cure for this disease, and I can't waste any more time to protect the kingdom, and the queen and king Arthur when he returns I want him to return to kingdom that free from disease."

"We need you Gaius, how about Merlin, he needs you."

"Merlin, doesn't need him, he can my place when he returns if he decides to do so, and Leon, I am going to do some things for me."

"What do want me to do?" Leon asked

Gaius told him, "First, if I still have some time left I need you take me to the queen, as I need to talk her, and second, tell Merlin when he return that my death was not his fault, It was my choice. Will you do these things for me?"

"I will, if I can say in the name of kingdom of Camelot thank you for loyalty and devotion." He hugged Gaius,

After hugging Gaius continued with the spell "On behalf of mother earth, give myself to him, to protect the kingdom of Camelot, and be rid of the disease that plagues this kingdom. "

After a moment of silence, then light spoke and said, "Walk into the light, for life to be deemed worthy of sacrifice if it is then you'll have for what you wish."

Before starting the spell, Merlin got out the medallion that given to him by Arthur from his mother, something so precious, to Arthur he put into his hand.

Then Merlin looked at Arthur said, "Don't be ignorant dog this time, and trust me." Hold his Arthur's hand with the medallion,

Shedding tears he began to do his spell. But before saying a word, Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand with the Medallion, as he arising immediately as he gasp for breath of life sitting up leaving Merlin stunning as Arthur just looked at each other without saying a word they shared a brotherly hug, as Merlin said,

"Good to have you back, my friend."

"Don't get all girly on Merlin, I am your king."

Gaius walked into the light; Leon couldn't see but heard the moans of Gaius in pain. Gaius while in the light saw Arthur with Merlin in the hospital, Merlin and Arthur safe and hugging Storybrooke, he saw, Arthur's future son with the Queen happy, saw the life that will happen due to his sacrifice, then all of the sudden the light turn dim and voice said, "Your life is deemed to be worth, you are rewarded with what you asked, you have day to settle any grievances."

Then the light fade away as Gaius into to lake but was picked up by Sir Leon, and taking back to Camelot to the queen as promised.

After Arthur arisen back to health, Dr. Whale was stunning to know that he was perfectly healthy, it was miracle, Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry, just watched with Merlin and Arthur, Dr. Whale said to Merlin,

"While, you did an amazing job, Dr. Merlin, your patient is in perfect health, but just to be sure I will test your blood to make sure"

Dr. Whale left. Arthur confused and whisper to Merlin, "Since, when did you become a doctor."

"Since I just saved your life." Merlin reminded him

"Right." Arthur sighed

Arthur somewhat curious as these other people watching him and Merlin he asked,

"Why are those people starring at me?"

"Arthur, those are my new friends, be nice later as I introduce you." Merlin smirking at Emma and Henry as they wave to them which Arthur notice and decided to have some with Merlin.

"The blond seems quite fetching, does she Merlin."

"Yeah, but Arthur you are a married man, you shouldn't be thinking about other women."

"I was thinking about her with me but with you, am that boy her son."

"Yes, he is quite smart for his age."

"So you and this woman and her son are one big happy family." Arthur said in his playful voice.

"Arthur, you are not the king here and this the first time I am ever going say to but, Shut up"

Arthur lay back down, and asked, "Merlin help me situated my pillow." Merlin leans in as he did so. But Arthur took his pillow and hit with it. And said, "That will make you think twice of telling me to shut up, won't you Merlin."

Merlin shook his head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time, Merlin

Season 1 Episode 6: Death comes knocking

Back in Camelot after, Sir Leon return a dying Gaius back to his quarters and rushed to see Queen Gwen, who is 8 months pregnant. Sir Leon enter the throne room, Sir Leon Queen rushed to him but she was as Leon didn't hesitate as said,

"No time, greetings my Queen, Gaius is in need desperate need to see as his not well and doesn't have much time left, has Merlin yet to return from his journey."

"No, Leon, what is wrong with Gaius."

"He is dying my lady."

Gwen waste any more time she rushed to Gaius quarters to see him lying on his bed, she went closer to him, to his pale as ghost, Gaius mustering his strength to hold out his hand for Gwen to grasp with tears in her hands she took his hand the room was so quiet the only thing you could hear was the sobs of Gwen.

Back in Storybrooke Arthur now medically cleared. But he was still groggy, Merlin helping him putting back in armor again. But this same around Merlin was blessed to do so. After putting on his armor with some assistance Merlin they left his room by putting him a wheeled chair and were greeted with a warm welcome from Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming, Henry decided to make a nice banner, saying Welcome Merlin and Arthur to Storybrooke. Merlin smiling, at Emma, and she smirked back, Arthur could tell from a mile away that Merlin was definitely crushing. Arthur wanted to test his assumption but his bladder was calling and he couldn't wait Arthur greeted,

"Thank, people of Storybrooke, for the gracious welcome for me and my servant, Merlin. But I am sorry need to go outside a take pee."

Henry could burst out chuckle,

Merlin and Arthur bewilder by the laughter

Emma was this to letting a giggle and Charming could help but put his two senses in and say, "You know gentlemen there facilities where you don't have to go the bathroom outside."

Merlin feeling like an idiot in front of Emma, he looked didn't want to see the embarrassment in her face so Merlin asked, "Do mind showing us where these facilities are please."

Charming reply, "Sure, Merlin, you would happy to show you."

"Thank you good sir, you will be handsome awarded once I return home to my kingdom."

Merlin now couldn't help himself along with the rest of them to chuckle due Arthur king personality shining through.

Mr. Gold and Belle enter into the hospital of storybrooke, they approach Dr. Whale and asked,

"Dr. Whale has you admitted a patient by the name of Arthur Pentadragon. "

Dr. Whale said, "Are you family?"

"I am more than that." He slammed guarding papers on the desk and said, "I am the man's guarding I've found him, and now I want to know where he is, how doing is and when I can take him home."

"Fine, then, Arthur he was diagnose with Yellow fever "

Belle shirked and asked, "Is he okay."

"He is fine, "

She breathe a sigh of relief

Dr. Whale added "His fever broke quite miraculously as if magic was used to save him, but Arthur was lucky to have his own doctor."

"He has a doctor. I am didn't find no doctor when I found him lying on the ground by the lake."

Dr. Whale felt like an idiot as he yelled, "That little sneak. Argh, but anyways he is ready to be released I was about to give release papers to Merlin. But here now I can give to them to you."

Then Mr. Gold heard the name Merlin he realized that his prophecy is going to according to plan but he asked one final question. "Where is this Merlin?"

Back in Camelot, Gaius and Gwen were alone in Gaius's chamber preparing to say their final goodbyes. Gwen still in tears still holding his hands, as Gaius was turning whiter he starts mustering more strength to tell her.

"You make a fine Queen, Gwen."

"Thank you Gaius, and you've always to guide me, Merlin, Arthur into the right track, I just wish Merlin and Arthur were to give their tokens of gratitude and appreciation. "

"It is okay, I saw them Gwen, Merlin and Arthur…. They are fine"

"Leon told what you did for the kingdom sacrificing yourself bid off the disease, for that I bid a knight a Camelot and you'll receive honor in burial."

"Thank you….my queen,….. should…let …..you,,,,,,will…be ….. good ….." and with his last breathe he said. ….."mother." then all his strength left him as he let loose his hand from Gwen as is fallen to the ground, Gwen let out the screaming cried, as Sir Leon burst in, to see the left less Gaius and an emotional Queen, he went towards Gwen to console her .

Mr. Gold went up looking for Merlin and Arthur alone, Mr. Gold also instructs Belle to return to shop. Mr. Gold was been secretive trying not being since my royal fairytale family because he sure knew that they were helping Merlin and Arthur due to kind hearts. Then Mr. Gold spotted Charming exiting the bathroom as he heard him mention.

"I just don't understand how Arthur treats Merlin a slave, Arthur should be more than friend, and I hope Merlin doesn't help him go to the bathroom."

Mr. Gold smirks, as he sneaks off to find another direction to get that bathroom.

Merlin help wheeled Arthur into the bathroom as open the stall they turn their heads in confusion how these facilities work. Arthur asked

"So how does that thing work?"

"Well I bet it works just like an outhouse, Arthur just sit, go, and leave."

Arthur confusion look was release, as said, "That sound simple, you may leave Merlin Till I call for assistance."

Merlin close the stall door went to sink to wash his hands with water, and then there was a knock on the door. Merlin, yelled, "This bathroom is occupied please come back later."

Arthur asked, "Merlin who are you talking to."

Merlin was about to say nobody till Mr. Gold Enter and said, "He is talking to me and I believe this bathroom is big enough for the three of us, don't you think."

Arthur recognized his for blackout; he stayed quiet as prepare to make a sneak attack, as he got his sword from his halter.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"Wrong question, Merlin, the question you might be asking what lead you here the first place to find your once and future and best friend, Arthur."

Merlin didn't response but only had the look of confusion his face.

"It was me that you and your friend here, I am Mr. Gold, I need you and your friend to find my son."


	7. Chapter 7

Once upon a time,. Merlin S1E7

The truth shall set you free

*Sorry for a very late chapter but due schooling but now I am free*

Merlin and Arthur were shocked to hear the news from Mr. Gold that he was the one responsible for tearing apart Arthur away from his loved ones. He need to seek vengeance. Arthur simply loss all control as Merlin had no time to stop Arthur from changing at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold chuckling as Arthur had no clue to what he is up against. Mr. Gold lifted up and yelled the words "Stillness protectus" Then his glowing cloud astounded Mr. Gold and Arthur using all of his might and brute strength thrust his sword into Mr. Golf but sword crush into pieces. Mr. Gold laughed Merlin decided to level the playing field as he used his magic against gold as he said out loud as his eyes glowed

"Thrusto, againsto!"

Mr. Gold shield disappear as he saw the magician attack come toward him. Merlin was stunned to see that mr. Gold was so powerful that his own magic was thrown back at him pushing Merlin into the wall knock him unconscious breaking wall.

Emma, Henry, belle and Snow and charming heard the tussled and Bustle and start to rush off to the bathroom to see what the commotion is about. Mr. Gold once he knock out Merlin, Mr. Gold used his magic to freeze Arthur from another attack while being froze Mr. Gold said,

"Don't worry I have not come to harm you and your friend I was attacking in my own defense all I need is my son who is in your time, your world where your wife and queen is carrying my son in her womb and when we see him Gwen will tell you his name is Belfire,"

Emma, charming rush to find Mr. Gold first as the rest follow behind to see Mr. Gold with frozen Arthur and unconscious Merlin. Henry's heart drop to see Merlin lifeless he screamed "Mr. Gold, what have you done?"

"Oh Henry, my boy thank you for finding my friends, you've done a fine job"

Henry trying his hardest to stay strong and not shed tears as this was all his fault, Emma could see the distraught in his eyes. She hate seeing him like that. Charming had no choice to get out his gun and asked Mr. Gold let Arthur go or I will shoot, belle rush to Mr. Gold pleading,

"Don't he is only trying to find his these two men are the only people who can find him,"

Belle whisper to Gold, "if you let them go and leave they will leave you be and I will ensure that Arthur and Merlin will help you"

Gold sighed as he release Arthur from the frozen spell knock out Arthur unconscious once more then Gold said,

"See you all soon"

He took Belle into his arms as he used his magic to leave the scene. Henry rushed to Merlin's side crying

"I'm sorry this all my fault"

Emma knelt beside Henry and said "This is not your fault"

"Yes it is I made a deal with Gold, if I brought Merlin, he would able to tell me what you are hiding from me?"

Emma sighed she couldn't lie to him anymore she turn to her mother, snow, and her father, charming, snow shook her yes as charming was concern what that look meant, but he would soon find out as Emma need to show charming and Henry the truth rather than tell them, before so she said to Henry,

"No more hiding, I going to show but I need your help can you help me"

Arthur slowly awaken to see an unconscious Merlin he was about to rush his but he saw Emma and Henry by his side so he hold and watch Emma's magic unfolded. Henry shooked his head yes Emma held out for Henry to grab she told Henry to visualize what is his heart. Henry closed to his eyes to envision Merlin alive teaching him magic and him with his mother, Emma like one big happy family, Emma then places her other hand onto Merlin's. heart closing her eyes as says within her thoughts

_"With this magic please heal Merlin and show him what is my son's heart and my soul to give to Merlin to have his eyes open and be awaken"_

After reciting the spell she saw was inside Merlin's heart he was picturing him with woman named Freya but in this picture Freya was her they lean closer about to kiss then Merlin murmured, " We found each other we can be together forever now" then they kissed as Light bright shine over them light so bright that it open Emma's eyes as her eyes glowed and rush pass over everyone then Merlin cough a breath of life his eyes still close he slowly open them he thought he saw Freya so happy to see her he said, "You saved me" he took his hand holder Emma use his strength to pull into kiss. Arthur, snow, charming were stunning, Henry smirked as his dreams were coming true,

The kiss was soft and gentle as they parted lips Merlin said, "I love you Freya,"

Emma confused and bewildered as she said, "Who is Freya?"

Merlin coughed shook his head, open his eyes wider to see Emma and Henry by his side. He said, "Emma, what happen?"

Arthur added, "You kissed Emma, way to go, by the way saying name that was not Emma's"

Merlin sighed as tried to pretend to be unconscious, Arthur laughed, "Not bad nice try, but we all know you are still alive."

But Merlin still decide to play dead to save him from further more embarrassment.

Back in Camelot, Queen Gwen was preparing for the funeral of Gaius, Gwen order for Gaius to have a proper knight of Camelot burial they placed Gaius's body on body as Sir Lion, pushed the boat in Lake Avalon, he later shot an arrow with fire onto to the boat for his body burns and his ashes spread out into the air, as the boat drifted off the tower in small island in Lake Avalon a bell toll, that he heard across from where Gwen was standing, she stroked her belly as she said to unborn child,

"In Memory, of this day, my son, I shall named you, Belfire, after the fire that burn the ashes of your Godfather, and the bell tolls as his body drifts away waiting for soul to be taken to Heaven, just wish your father is here to hear your name, and Merlin, he should be to Gaius last goodbyes. "

In Storybrooke, Merlin, and Arthur, along with Emma, Charming, Henry and Snow were heading out to exit of the hospital, until a candy stripes called out for Arthur, he and Merlin stop, the candy stripper, handed him a note, Merlin curious to know what is in the note, Arthur opened it to open and it read

_Dear Arthur,_

_If you want to return home safely along with your Friend, please meet by the lake where you were found, please just you Arthur. _

_Belle._

Merlin told him, "I am coming with you."

"The note says just me, I can do this on my own" Arthur said, as he left, without so much as goodbye, or see you later, Merlin, felt lost again maybe Arthur still hasn't accept the fact his Best friend has magic. Henry walked up to him, "You are not going to let go by his self are you."

" Henry, sometimes, people need to face things on their own for the greater good."

" I understand, Merlin can ask you a personal question?"

" Sure,"

" Do you like my mom?"

Merlin smirked as he looked at Emma who was ignoring him, due the shock of public display of affection, he was puzzle as to why he seeing Freya in her, I mean she looks nothing like but maybe she could be descendent, may be all he knew he has the same for Emma as he need for Freya, but he didn't want to acknowledge that to Emma's son so he told him.

"Buddy, if I like your mom, she will know when the time is right., now if you excuse me I going to go after my best friend and make he is not running to a trap."

Merlin left as Emma looked at giving her another smirked but she turn away not ready open her heart to a man that century older than her, but yet she could help but touch her lips and think about the kiss she and Merlin Shared.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon a Time, Merlin S1 E8

Difference in displaying acts of Good

Arthur reached the lake he was found by Mr. Gold, If this was trap he felt secure in reaching a compromise in with this Mr. Gold to make sure he will not take his unborn son. He need to understand why I man would to go such extremes to find his, or maybe he was in such grief he couldn't accept his son is gone. He waiting but Merlin was lucky his lake was in a wooded area as he was able to make way to the lake without being spotted by Arthur, Merlin was not going to take the chance to let Arthur go out his and risk his life again to return home, the only he would be risking is his life to ensure he would make it home. Arthur hope Merlin wasn't lurking in the shadows as even though he has accept the fact his best friend is a sorcerer, he wasn't sure to trust him after he hid and lied about who is he was. He need time to believe in Merlin and trust him again he wasn't how yet. Belle came out the woods with Arthur facing his backside, she coughed, and said,

"Hello, Arthur, it is nice to finally I am Belle, nice to finally the man behind a great legend, I've read a lot about from my library I own."

" You have, listen if this trap, I am prepare to defend myself in any means necessary."

" I am not here, to harm you, I am on behalf of the good warmhearted nature of Mr. Gold,"

" Why are you defending, this man teared me away from my family. "

" I apologize for that, King Arthur, you must understand Mr. Gold, he does things differently for the good for the people that he loves."

Arthur getting impatient, "Listen I am sorry Miss Belle, but I don't have time for riddles, what I need to do to me and Merlin home."

Belle said, "Arthur, you must take him with you, must see your to let go and accept due to his consequences of using the magic the power that consume of hate and malice, in order to be release and ensure the safety for you, Merlin and your family, you must have Mr. Gold see his son or he do whatever ruthless means for you to so."

Merlin knew this but Arthur in rough spot he knew how Arthur was thinking his only concern would be his son and his safety him and his Queen Gwen. "Let's say, I do agree to this can you promise that will not take my son from me."

"If I am by his side, I make see that your son is happy with you I will realize to let him and go back home with me because he loves me and I love him."

Arthur and Merlin gasp for breath shock to hear that a woman could love a man so ruthless that almost killed them.

Arthur couldn't grasp it then he hissed, "How could love a man that commits himself to such evil magic,"

Belle surprised asked, "How can could be best friend that deals with magic."

Merlin had his ears wide open curious to heard the answer from Arthur,

"Belle, yes Merlin is my best friend, he will always be."

Merlin smirked happy to they are still friends after everything. But the smirked change to frown as Merlin heard Arthur say,

"But I am not sure I will not be able to trust him, since he lied to me about using magic."

Belle shook her head Merlin heartbroken left,

"That is sad, Arthur."

" Yes it is Belle, he lied to protect himself."

" Not from what I read, he lied to protect you." Belle added

Arthur asked, "What do you mean, protect me from what?"

Belle answered, "Protect from making the hardest decision defend him or honoring your kingdom."

Arthur sighed, it all made what idiot he has been, now he knows he can trust Merlin with his life.

Right now he also trust the wisdom of Belle, and her sincerity, so he said, "You have a deal, Ms. Belle you and Mr. Gold can come with us home, but under one condition, if he take my son I will no other recourse to kill him."

She sighed, "Fine, but you kill him you kill me too as I can't move on without him."

Arthur sighed after Belle said that he thought of Gwen of how he would do the same if Gwen had he would die with her. Arthur took out his hand as Belle grab Arthur's and they shook hands sealing the agreement they made.

Emma, Henry. Snow and Charming returned home, to discuss the recent event as Henry and Charming found out Emma posses magic within her, So Charming asked

"So snow my sweet, why didn't you tell your husband about his daughters new power."

Emma said, "I told her not to, "

Henry added, "I am only one thinking here how cool it is the Emma has magic."

Snow, Charming and Emma looked at him with not the right time to say that. Henry not sure as to why he was getting this look for he said, "What, I think Emma having is the best thing for family now she can do anything to protect our family."

Snow agree, "Henry is right, and Charming, I didn't want you to cause any worry panic about this."

Charming added, "But do you understand, Emma with having magic you are more than a bigger threat to Regina, and Cora if they make there presence known and find out you posses such magic they will have whatever it take to take you out."

Emma interjected, standing and touched Henry's shoulder, "Then I would whatever it to ensure the protect of my family, Today after healing Merlin I saw what I can to do this magic and how it works."

"Enlighten us Emma, tell us be honest with us no more secrets ."

"I will tell you all that this magic, I posses is link to my emotional response in my soul and heart and what is in my heart is my family, friends the people I love and care about, So if anything happens to anyone I love and care about I can save them with my magic,"

Charming wondered, "But Emma how did you posses this magic,"

Emma said, "I am not sure, I guess I was born with it."

Henry said, "I can added to that, Merlin told me once that the most powerful magic is True Love, Snow and charming, your love is so true that it made Emma, hence giving Magic in herself to protect the people you love, So Mom, can ask you one last question about your magic."

"Sure kiddo, ask away."

"You said, your magic protects the people you love doesn't mean you love, Merlin."

Emma, seeing the curious faces as they awaited her answer not sure how to answer but she came up with the one but just as she was about to answer, Merlin stormed in slammed the door said,

"I am saying here, Arthur can find his own way home, for right I am saying into the bathroom till he is gone just knock when tell you is her gone." Storming off to bathroom and locking the door.

After Merlin storm out and lock himself in the bathroom, Belle, and Arthur enter as the royal family looked at Arthur knowing well he might said or did something stupid, Arthur looked at them and he asked,

"What did you I do?"

Emma hissed, "Why don't tell us what you told Merlin, to make lock himself to the bathroom."

Arthur sighed, "He always acted like on a distraught, nervous girl on holiday."

Everyone try not to chuckled as Arthur tried to mend bridge with his emotional friend, Merlin

Back in Camelot, it has been two months after Gauss's death, It was a stormy night but the thunder and lighting could not cover the screams of Queen Gwen. Sir Leon, her cries, rushing to her chambers, to see Gwen was in labor, there was not time to call for physician so. He was one going to bring the future king of Camelot into his world, He demanded the maids to fetch hot towels and water, Gwen screaming Arthur's name she was becoming delirious, screaming

"Where is Arthur, he is going to miss his son being born, Leon, where is he where, Merlin God, why I am alone,"

Trying to comfort Gwen he yelled between the breaths of her screams, "Gwen, you are not alone, I am here to bring your son into this world, but please I need for you to focus and push when I say to get your son out of you, I can you do that for me."

Gwen between a contraction, screamed, "YES!, just get this baby out it hurts so much."

Back in Storybrooke, Merlin has been in the bathroom for twenty minutes, Arthur screamed for him to come out, but Merlin started to get a headache that so much he fainted a that his body slammed the door which Arthur could see the door move and band, Merlin now on the floor as was having a vision, a vision of Gwen giving birth to his and hearing the name Belfire, then rest of vision was blurry all he could hear was the voice of Mr. Gold saying, Belfire, his my son, I will have him and take him with and no one will stop me, and then last he heard, was him screaming, YOUR SON HIS DEAD, YOU ARE SON WAS MORDED. Then Arthur burst into the lock bathroom to see Merlin on the ground again lifeless was scared the willies out and when he spurt back to life and screamed, "GWEN IS IN LABOR, YOU'RE SON IS TROUBLE ARTHUR, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW."

Then Henry heard that Merlin need to leave he screamed, "YOU CAN'T YOU MEANT TO STAY HERE WITH ME AND EMMA , TO BE A FAMILY, IT IS NOT FAIR,'

Henry stormed upstairs slamming his bedroom door.

30 hours later Gwen gave birth to son, she cried as she thanked Leon for his bravery and assistance and Leon was curious to know one thing.

"So what you going to him, my queen."

" Belfire, the future king of Camelot will be named Belfire,"

Sadly, Gwen had no clue what danger her son will be once Merlin, Arthur, return to Camelot but with Visitors that could put her son is danger, but will Merlin's magic be able to protect or will Belle's love for Mr. Gold be to make Gold see the Belfire his dead and gone, and that has to move on.

Emma trying her best to urge her to come out of his to say Goodbye to Merlin, and Arthur before returning home, Arthur pulled Merlin aside, and said,

"We have to go, now Merlin."

" I know, but I need to settle things here first after all these people help us."

" Alright fine, how about Belle, and I get Mr. Gold. And will meet at the lake."

" What Mr. Gold is coming, he will take your son."

" No he would I will make sure that" Arthur said, about to leave

"Wait,Arthur, please don't take Mr. Gold, with just take this." Merlin gave Arthur one of his Magic beans Merlin continued, "Use one of these just go home be with Gwen and your, Arthur, if you trust at all please just go and will follow later."

Arthur sighed, " Listen. Merlin, I trust you, but as much I want to go on my own be with my family, I will be constant worry know my family will be safe if I don't get Mr. Gold neutralize first. So we have to take him with us, and I know if you will follow you will always be there to help me."

Merlin smiled held out his hand, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin said, "I will always be there to serve and protect you Arthur, now go. I will meet at the lake."

Belle and Arthur left as Merlin sighed he knew what he had to make Henry feel better. Merlin went up the upstairs, Emma, was sitting in front door crying pleading for Henry to come out, But Henry was in bed laying silent starring at the ceiling. Merlin sat beside Emma as he said, "Still not budging,"

"He is still upset that you are leaving, do you have to leave."

"Yes, Emma,"

" Will you come back, I mean I am sure life is hard for you there you being Arthur's servant and hiding your magic."

Merlin asked, "How do you so much about me?"

Emma looked bewildered, "I don't know, ever since we met felt this connection with you that I know somehow, I mean it is weird, then I thought." Emma thought and hold back finished her sentence, and what they didn't was that Henry was listening as the walls were not thick, Merlin curious asked,

"Thought what?'

" I don't want to make you sad, but I feel I am connecting to Freya, who is she?'

"Freya" Merlin trying to drudged up the tears Freya was the love her life. Emma saw the pain she said, "Forget I asked, can you try talking to Henry for as nothing seems to be work and after just meeting he seems to like you."

As Henry heard the conversation he murmured "Poor Merlin, What I am doing I am being selfish"

Merlin knocked on the door, and said, "Henry can I come in."

"You don't need to come in, I am come out" Henry reply

Merlin and Emma back away from the door, as Henry came out his room. Henry said, "I have been selfish, you need to go Merlin, to save your friend and save Mr. Gold, Go I won't stop its just."

Henry couldn't no long contain his emotions as Henry gave Merlin a hug and said, " I am going to miss you,"

While hugging Henry Merlin knelt to Henry's level and told him, "I'll miss you, but don't have to miss you yet, as I want to you and Emma to come with me to my land."

Emma stunning as she said, "Merlin, we..."

but Henry completed her sentence, "We love to,"

As Henry rushed off out the door, and Merlin turned to see a very upset Emma shaking her head and arms across as Merlin gulped, she walked to go after her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Once upon a time, Merlin

S1E9

Uncovering the past, to protect the future

Arthur and Belle, went to Mr. Gold's pawn shop to retrieve Mr. Gold, to head out to the lake and wait for Merlin come later to go back home to Camelot. Belle called out for Mr. Gold,

"Mr. Gold, I have good we can go to Camelot, with Arthur and Merlin to see your son."

No answer,

Arthur was coming cautious, as look around his surroundings, Belle went off to look in the back of the store, Arthur was left in alone, then BAM! Arthur got knockout by Mr. Gold's cane which Mr. Gold hit him with. Arthur out cold, he rumage through his clothes looking for a magic as he know that bean could get him to any land or time to find his son and return home with him. He found the bean in Arthur's pocket he drag Arthur into a closet, and without so much as leaving a word for Belle, he knew he need to rush off to get Belfire back, so after locking Arthur in the closet he use his magic transport himself to lake to use the bean and go to Camelot to find Belfire.

Henry rush out the door jumping up and down excited to know Merlin is taking with Arthur to Camelot, What Henry didn't notice, was someone who he used to call mother was watching in a dark ally, the mayor and evil queen, Regina was watching him so happy it bittersweet to see because she love to see that joy in his but on the other she knew the happiness was not her doing it because Emma which she saw coming from Henry's behind that is why she hated Emma was taking her place again as mother again

Henry's jumping was stop as Emma touched his shoulders and said, "Hey mom, isn't Merlin, the best we are going to Camelot."

Regina heard the name "Merlin she became stunned she knew of Merlin, her heart skipped a beat.

Emma sighed as going to be the bearer of bad news, "Yeah, listen kiddo, we are not going to Camelot with Merlin."

Henry stunned, "What, why, Merlin said it okay."

"Yeah, but he forgot to ask me , I am your mother after all"

"But Mom"

Regina heard this conversation was cruel torture to her this is not fair but maybe this spat could make a good time to enter back to Henry's good gracies.

"Don't mom me, we are not going, not if Mr. Gold is."

"He is not!" Henry screamed

"He is!" Emma screamed back

"He is Not!" Henry screamed again

Emma was about to screamed at Henry but she was stop in her tracks as Merlin touch Emma's shoulder whisper in her ear, "Shouting at him will not do any good."

Regina's heartbroken to see Merlin again after all these but now he is with Emma why is he with Emma. Does she matter at to him. All memories Regina had of Merlin came rushing back to her she only in her teens before Daniel, before consuming herself with Magic. She remember the first him she saw him she was running away from home in the woods after hearing her mother and father fighting about the mother's use of magic. Regina hate they fact her parents fighting she always thought fighting was her fault so she runaway hoping to never returned. While running she tripped on a log was about to fall into a puddle of mud but she stop mid air she was able to look and saw 13 year old Merlin smiling saying, "Don't want cute girl like you fall into a puddle of mud." Young Regina giggled

After Merlin save Regina from a puddle he release her they talk, He told the his parents about Magic to all the time, Regina felt so comfort she told him, her mother ignores but she uses magic and she never pays attention to her,

Merlin sighed told her, she should try magic, maybe you and mother can bond and pay more attention to you, I mean I wish my parents had magic, because I had magic since I've been born and don't why."

Regina felt accepted by Merlin even though he was strange boy but he was right at the time so asked, "Merlin, can you take me home"

"I would happy to be of service."

Regina was back to present day and was surprised in how young he was even today. So she keep watching

Merlin let go of Emma's shoulder kneel down to Henry's level and told him

"Henry, she is right Mr. Gold is coming with us, I am sorry I was not to ask her you should stay here it could get dangerous"

Henry sighed, "I understand, Merlin but we least watch you leave."

Merlin looked at Emma for consent, Merlin used his puppy dogs for Emma's approval she smirked at she had no choice to shake her head "Yes"

Henry jump for joy as Henry saw Emma shake her head "Yes"

Then suddenly, Henry, Emma, and Merlin, heard, screams of Belle, from Mr, Gold's pawn shop.

They rush to Mr. Gold shop, Regina, walk back to her hiding place. Henry, Emma, and Merlin found Arthur lying on the floor, Belle, trying to wake him, Merlin rushes by Arthur's side he rummages through his clothes and he could he find the magic bean, then Merlin slaps Arthur so that he wakes and Merlin screams

"Where is the magic bean, Arthur!"

Arthur looked at Belle and said, "Sorry Miss Belle but the deal is off." then he tells Merlin. "Mr. Gold has it he is on this to steal my child."

"Nothing if I have to say about it "  
Mr. Gold magically arrive to the lake he took out the magic bean grasped it closed his eyes and he said to himself,

"Let this bean take me to the land where my son is reborn."

Then he toss the bean into the lake which release a portal onto Camelot. Mr. Gold jump into the portal.

Back in Camelot, time has gone by faster since Merlin left this was the price Merlin had to for finding Arthur and bringing him back, Queen Merlin was watching her 6 six year old son Belfire playing with other kids in the courtyard, it was bittersweet moment for her, she loved seeing her son so happy playing having a good time with his friends but the other part was sadden due to fact Arthur is not here to see grow into what he is today. Then knock came onto her door of her chambers said, "Who is is?"

The person open the door, Gwen find out it to be Sir Leon as he said,

"My Queen, I have a man that has information that can lead you to the whereabouts of Merlin."

"Merlin, does he sound sincere."

"I believe so madam, "

"What is this man's name?"

Mr. Gold made his own presence known, "I am name is Rumple, my Queen."

"Rumple, sir, I implore, you must wait till the Queen addresses you."

" I am sorry my Queen, but I have no impatience for when someone know is missing and I have the information to find him and also someone you love maybe the king perhaps."

Gwen's eyes widen and said, "Arthur, but is he dead, how?

Sir Leon got out his sword pointed it towards his neck, "How dare you mock the Queen and falling in king in this matter."

Gwen said, "Sir Leon, put down your sword let heard what his man has to say."

"My Queen, please this man may pulling our strings."

"And I will be the judge of that." she said to Leon, putting down his sword, then she said to Rumple "How tell me sir Rumple whereabouts of my husband and his loyal friend Merlin. And Rumple if you are lying to me I will have no hesitation and demand Sir Leon in beheading you."

Rumple aka Mr. Gold smirked as this Queen was every clever indeed he pacing around the Queen chambers he looked at the window, the same window Gwen was peering out earlier, watching her son playing, then he Mr. Gold spoted his son playing his eyes widen, smiling ear to ear, finally he was going to get his son back, and but he need to think of clever way in getting him then sighed and turned and said,

"I will give you all the information you need my Queen, for you find your husband, Arthur and his loyal friend, but I ask you let me see your son."


End file.
